1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to depositing alloys and more specifically to improved methods for depositing alloys of copper, indium, and selenium.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Various processes have been utilized in the prior art to form semiconductor materials of copper, indium, and selenium. All of these processes included limitations which prevented them from being easily scaled to produce very large wafers of the type desired for photovoltaic solar cells.